1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a retainer for retaining one or more terminal fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-170621 discloses a connector with a housing and a retainer that is obliquely insertable into the housing. The retainer has a housing lock that is engageable with a side surface of the housing and a terminal lock that cantilevers forward from the housing lock to lock terminal fittings in cavities of the housing. The retainer is movable obliquely from a partial locking position to a full locking position.
An external force may be exerted on the retainer at the partial locking position and may rotate the retainer about the housing lock. Thus, the retainer could move to an oblique posture at the partial locking position, and part of the terminal lock may enter a cavity sufficiently to hinder insertion of the terminal fittings. As a result, the original partial locking function is lost.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve the reliability of partly locking the retainer.